batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltaic
Voltaic was a member of the Suicide Squad, with the power to generate and project electrical energy, which proved useful dealing with the Virus on the Squad's first mission. History Origin Voltaic's origins are not explored much beyond having been a Gotham based criminal and a soldier of fortune before his capture by Black Spider, but he appears to have simply been a Metahuman who chose to use his talents for personal gain. Suicide Squad Voltaic was a Gotham criminal imprisoned by fellow Suicide Squad member Black Spider, who had a tenure as a superhero and was apparently arrested wrongly, whom he understandably held a grudge against. Voltaic was among those tough enough to endure Amanda Waller's torturous "test of loyalty," where he and his teammates were tricked into believing they'd be captured by enemy forces and were pumped for information to see if they'd break under pressure and give away the Suicide Squad's secrets. Having past the test, he and his team were air dropped into a packed stadium under orders to kill everyone inside. The stadium's occupants had been infected by a techno-organic virus that turns people into cannibalistic cyborg "zombies," hence the kill order. Voltaic's powers gave him a huge advantage over the infected since their partially metallic components made them excellent conductors for his electrical attacks. When Deadshot ordered the Squad to divide up into two teams to cover more ground, he picked Voltaic to accompany him and King Shark. Deadshot was quite impressed by Voltaic's powers more than once, and Voltaic in turn followed Deadshot's orders obediently during the mission, even referring to him as boss. He told Voltaic to zap everything and to take no chances, as any of the infected could eventually pose a threat and there was no effective way to discern whether or not they were truly dead. After the team had found their target, they fought the woman who had also been infected. After some conflict, the infected woman was killed and Deadshot realizes that the package which the woman was carrying was in fact the baby in her womb. The baby is important because it is truly immune to the infection. After displaying extreme loyalty to the unofficial leader of the makeshift team, Voltaic is killed by the man he had proven his loyalty to, because Deadshot received orders from Amanda Waller so that Voltaic could be used as a scapegoat and be blamed for the incident that happened within the stadium. After Regulus death and Joker's intrusion, Waller arranges for Harley and Deadshot to begin their next mission, along with a few new members to replace their incapacitated comrades. King Shark remains, but they are joined by Yo-Yo and Voltaic - who they are quite certain was killed at point blank range by Deadshot. Regardless, they prepare for their mission, with Waller explaining that they will be retrieving a package from Chinatown, where the Chang Gang is keeping it. They are also required to kill the gang's leader, Chang Ming-Zu, also known as Red Orchid. Coincidentally, she happens to be Yo-Yo's sister. Powers and Abilities *'Electricity Generation and Control': He possessed the ability to generate powerful volts of electricity easily capable of vaporizing a human body, which came in handy for killing the techno-zombies as well as disposing of their remains. He would usually fire his electrical attacks from his hands, but displayed the ability to channel a more powerful attack through the stadium's bleachers to slay multiple enemies, the only downside to that move being that it leaves him drained for a few hours. Category:Villains Category:Suicide Squad Members